Tardy
by WarpPipe
Summary: It's been over 100 years since the death of the Hero of Time, so it is no wonder that no one bielieves this man in green is the Hero of Time. A knight named Morton is forced to find out if this is true. Review! please!


Tardy  
By  
BlueRain  
  
Legal Poopy: I do not own Nintendo, Zelda, Link, and all other related character are owned by Nintendo. I wish I did though. However, Morton, Isaac, and Charlie are all character I created.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Morton drank his coffee. He wanted to enjoy his morning and after noon as much as possible. He was going to chat with his friend at the coffee house, then go and go take a trip to Goron City. Then he and his buddies could fight head-on with the strongest race in all of Hyrule. Being a Hyrulian Knight some how gave you a taste for violence.  
  
The King was very kind to his unit. He gave Morton and his unit most of the day off. You rarely get those. All the Knights in his unit that didn't turn to the other side due when being stuck with men for a long time immediately went home to their wives.  
  
"IT IS I, THE HERO OF TIME!" a distant shout was heard out side the coffee house.  
  
"Not again, this is getting old," Morton's friend Charles responded.  
  
"Yeah, we get at least one nut case a year! These people should realize, it's been a little over a hundred years. The Hero isn't comin' back. Besides, why would he come back? What would be the point?" Morton replied.  
  
"Maybe now you he would. Did you here? He's comin' back. The evil king is comin' back." Isaac said in a rush.  
  
"What the hell make you think that?" Charles said.  
  
"This news articule!"  
  
A UNIT OF GREEN KNIGHTS SLAUGHTERED ON A NORMAL SEARCH MISSION  
  
UNIT 1232, A UNIT OF GREEN KNIGHTS, LEFT ON A NORMAL SEARCH MISSION FOR A GROUP OF TEENAGERS WHO THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN TO KILL SOME REDEADS. THREE DAYS LATER, FELON, DAUGHTER OF TALON III, OWNER OF THE LON-LON RANCH, FOUND THEIR REMANES SOUTH OF LON-LON FOUND THE REMAINS OF UNIT 1232 SOUTH OF LON- LON.  
  
"I WAS SO SCARED! THEY HAD ALL OF THESE WORMS IN THEM, AND MUSHROOMS GROWING OUT OF THEM!" TALON TOLD HYRULE CASTLE DAILY.  
  
THE CAUSE OF THIS MASS-MUDER IS UNKNOWN. IT IS ASSUMED THAT THEY WERE ATTACK BY A BIG HELICOPTER PLANT (forgot the real name), BUT OUR GREATEST SHEIKAHS HABE SAID TO ABLE TO TRACE BLACK MAGIC TO THE CAUSE. THIS IS UNLIKELY AS STUDIES HAVE SHOWN...  
  
It took the trio a while to read this, they are not very educated.  
  
"What in gives you any freakin idea that proves something?" Charles asked.  
  
"The black magic! The shiekah's said so!" Isaac argued.  
  
"Ganon is not the only person that can use black magic and the Shiekahan sages are a bunch of..."  
  
"Guys, lets go watch Derik kill the nut." Morton suggested. They exited the coffee house to watch battle.  
  
A fat man trying to fit in a green tunic stood outside the coffee shop, shouting a people, drawing a huge crowd.  
  
"IT IS I, HERO OF TIME. BEHOLD MY TUNIC, WHICH IS GREEN AS THE HYRULE FIELD, MY BLODE HAIR, AND MY MASTER SWORD, WITH THE POWER BANE EVIL!"  
  
"Okay, break it up, break it up."  
  
The crowd made way for a knight in red and black. He carried a large spear. The tall knight stopped in front of the "Hero of Time" and looked down on him as if he were a midget.  
  
"Derik is here, at last."  
  
"It's my job to kill nutcases like you", Derik spat on the concrete floor of the market place, he chewed tobacco a lot, "if you're the Hero, you should be able to beat me."  
  
The fat man in green showed no fear.  
  
"A simple matter. The likes of you is no match for the Hero of Time."  
  
The man attempted thrust his sword into the Derik's chest, but Derik parried his blow with such force that he to fell down and drop his sword. While the man in green was unprotected, Derik threw his spear into the man's heart. Blood spurted out at a constant rate, into the air for all to see. It did not take long for the man to die.  
  
That was the part every body was waiting for. Nobody believed it was actually the Hero, they were waiting for Derik to kill him. As soon as the last drop of blood was out of the man, crowd grew bored and left.  
  
"Derik kills another. This is getting kind of old," Morton commented, "Lets get going. I heard you can get 500 rupees if you win a restling match against a child Goron.  
  
After arriving at the Goron city, Marton and co., they saw an ad carved into the wall proving Morton right. For 50 rupees a try, you could restle a five-year old Goron, if you won you got 500 rupees. Well, nobody won, though Charles came very close. The Goron Kid left rich.  
  
They all went home with bruises and bandages. Goron's were tuff. To make matters worse, they had to go back to the castle and go back to training, and they were late. The general didn't take to kindly of that. Their vacation was over.  
  
Well, on the way back, ANOTHER "Hero" was spotted. This one could do a Spin Slash, but Derik just spotted it by putting his spear in the way of the blow. He fell down and was killed like the last person.  
  
I messanger boy ran around, shouting "ALL KNIGHTS REPORT TO THE ADITORIUM!"  
  
After getting into the auditorium, the general, Sir Herald, shouted.  
  
"We have quite the predicament. Thirty minutes ago, a navigator has spotted army of armed Dark Nuts and Moblins fast approaching town, they may not attack us, they probably won't get far, but we will put Hyrule on full alert. We have also sent a messager to Zora Fountain, Shieka Village, and Goron City.  
  
"Get to your positions, you must defend the town, though they are not expect to be able to get through the front gates, Moblins and Dark Nuts are of low intelligence."  
  
Unit 1283 did as they were told, they went inside the Temple of Time. The bridge was brought up, the best of archer were put on the Hyrule Wall, best defenders were put outside in hopes of intercepting them. All civilians were hidden the basements of Hyrule Castle. Every warrior was guarding something.  
  
War was not fun. Every on was nervous. What made things worse was every one could only stand their, hoping that the Moblins would not penetrate the defenses.  
  
And Isaac constantly whispering, "Told you he's comin' back," only made the Temple feel like hell.  
  
Morton could hear faint battle cries, and the cries of die Moblin dieing. Slowly the sound of battle grew louder and louder. This was bad. The sound was coming just outside the temple. That means the Moblins and Dark Nuts were powerful enough to make it through the wall, past giant, concrete road, through the market place, and to the temple. They must have killed at least a thousand soldiers.  
  
The giant doors of the temple opened. 


End file.
